Perfect
by Ms. Lana
Summary: COMPLETED. "Hyuuga Hinata..." "Y-ya?" "Maukah kau bersedia untuk..." "Ya...?"/AU, OOC, OOC, OOC, saya tekankan sekali lagi OOC #plak Cracked, fluff, bukan kalimat baku atau efektif/Read and Review?


Berjalan di sore hari merupakan kegiatan yang disukai sepasang kekasih yang satu ini. Sasuke, seperti biasa, menjemput Hinata di tempat kerjanya. Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki, terkadang naik kendaraan umum, atau terkadang Sasuke menjeput Hinata dengan mobil pribadinya. Hari ini, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja, toh rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Lagipula, langit sore ini bagus sekali. Kanvas ciptaan Tuhan itu sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Udara juga sangat nikmat untuk dinikmati.

Jalan raya tidak seramai biasanya. Sepi, sunyi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ditambah keheningan di antara sepasang kekasih ini yang sedari tadi tidak membuka topik sedikitpun. Maklum, Sasuke orangnya irit. Duit irit, listrik irit, air irit, bensin irit, makan irit, bahkan omongan pun irit! Lain dengan Hinata yang banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Sasuke, namun ia tidak punya ke-berdaya-an untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Alhasil, begini deh, diam-diaman.

"Ka-kamu tadi nunggu lama, ya?" akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri membuka topik.

"Enggak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh..."

Kembali diam...

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia menarik lengan Hinata, Hinata sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke kini berada di hadapan wanita berambut panjang itu. Sasuke menekuk lututnya sehingga posisinya setengah berlutu. Kepalanya menengadah ke hadapan Hinata, sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Matanya gelapnya menatap bola mata lavender itu dalam. Menunjukkan kesungguhan di dalamnya.

Hinata dibuat kaget akannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang. Wajahnya tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin memerah. Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Perasaannya juga tak karuan.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

.

.

"Y-ya?"

.

.

Apakah mungkin Sasuke...

.

.

"Maukah kau bersedia untuk..."

.

.

"Ya...?"

.

.

Akan melam—

"menungguku mengikat tali sepatuku karena sepertinya tali sepatuku lepas?"

Hening.

"Persetan kau, Uchiha."

._.

_**Perfect © Ciaxx**_

_**Naruto © Masashi K.**_

_**AU, OOC, OOC, OOC, saya tekankan sekali lagi OOC #plak Cracked, fluff, bukan kalimat baku/efektif**_

._.

Kembali ke beberapa tahun silam.

Hinata sudah lama mengenal Sasuke. Tujuh tahun saling mengenal. Tiga tahun di antaranya, Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, dan empat tahunnya lagi menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Hinata percaya pada _love at the first sight_. Pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke saat mereka sama-sama memasuki tahun pertama di SMA. Saat itu, Hinata tengah menjalani kegiatan orientasi sebagai salah satu kegiatan yang diadakan oleh organisasi SMA tersebut. Sasuke yang memiliki paras tampan, tubuh yang nyaris sempurna, atletik, cerdas, pintar, rajin, sholeh, taat pada orang tua, bangsa, dan negara tentu membuat hati Hinata terpukau.

"Ok, sekarang kalian silahkan berkenalan dengan teman segrup kalian, saya permisi pergi dahulu," ujar kakak pembimbing kelompok Melati—kelompok dimana Hinata dan Sasuke berada—sungguh nama kelompok yang sangat amat teramat tidak kreatif.

"Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto!" ucap lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu yang juga teman sekelompok Hinata.

"Salam kenal, aku Ino," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, pa-panggil aku Hinata," ucap Hinata pelan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Maklum, ia adalah seorang pemalu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sejak saat itu Hinata mengenal siapa nama pemuda berparas tampan itu. Namun setiap orang punya kekurangan, Hanya satu kekurangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peka. Sangatlah tidak peka. Entah tidak peka atau pelupa atau bego, yang jelas hal tersebut sangatlah disayangkan.

Waktu itu, Hinata telah menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Hinata semakin dewasa, seiring dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sifat pemalu dan tertutup selalu menghalanginya. Belum lagi gengsi seorang Hyuuga yang tingkatnya lumayan tinggi, meskipun marga Uchiha tetap menduduki _chart_ kegengsian tertinggi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura curhat pada salah satu sahabat Sasuke yang notabene pernah menyukai Sasuke juga.

"Ya ampun, dua tahun dan kamu masih belum bergerak juga?" Sakura turut prihatin melihat ke-ngenes-an Hinata yang satu itu.

"I-iya," ucap Hinata malu-malu, "a-aku tidak tahu ha-harus bagaimana, Sa-Sakura-chan,"

"Tenang Hinata, aku akan membantumu! Kau sudah ada pasangan untuk membuat tugas yang ditugaskan Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura antusias.

Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Be-belum, a-ano, ke-kemarin aku kan tidak masuk,"

"Nah, kebetulan Sasuke kemarin juga tidak masuk, jadi aku yakin kalian sama-sama belum mendapat pasangan, nanti aku bilang ke Kakashi-sensei biar kalian sekelompok, oke gak tuh?" Sakura melebarkan senyumannya.

'Jodoh!' itu yang terlintas di benak Hinata. Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya senangnya itu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke menghadap ke ruang guru untuk menemui guru Fisika mereka. Saat itu Sasuke lebih dahulu menghampiri Kakashi.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tahu tugas untuk minggu depan?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasa.

"Karena kemarin kau tidak masuk, aku jelaskan di sini saja ya, sebelumnya kau butuh seorang partner, kebetulan Hinata kemarin juga tidak masuk," dan Hinata pun sampai ke ruang guru, ia segera menyusul ke sebelah Sasuke. Hatinya berdegup kencang, mukanya sedikit merona.

'Kami-sama... aku berdiri di samping Uchiha Sasuke!'

"Maka dari itu kamu akan kupasangkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, setuju?" lanjut Kakashi.

Sebelum Sasuke menyetujui perintah gurunya itu, Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, "Maaf, Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata itu siapa?" yang sukses membuat hati Hinata hancur berantakan. _Well_, Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa, ia tidak sempurna dan membuat kesalahan. Jadi jangan salahkan ibu mengandung, ok?

Malamnya Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Bahkan status BBMnya cukup jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat sakit hati. 'GALAU JANGAN GANGGU.' Begitu bunyi statusnya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menanyakan statusnya itu. Mungkin Hinata memang tidak eksis di SMA Negeri Konoha. 'Sasuke gak tahu aku ada, Sasuke gak kenal sama aku, Sasuke jahat, Sasuke kejam!' runtuk Hinata dalam hati sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk positif thinking, "Yah, mungkin ini memang jalannya, Sasuke bukan yang terbaik buat aku, hiks," Hinata meraih _blackberry curve_ hitamnya. Tangannya meng-_scroll trackpad_, sekedar melihat _recent update_. Seperti biasanya, no BBM. Huff.

**Request (1)***

_Uchiha Sasuke_  
click to Review

Hinata sukses terperanjat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya di layar _blackberry_-nya. Uchiha Sasuke nge_add_ Hinata? Demi apa lo? Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk nge_add_ Sasuke, tetapi justru Sasuke yang nge_add_ dia duluan?! _God bless her_! Setelah mengucap syukur dan memanjatkan do'a kepada Tuhan, Hinata meng-_accept_ kontak Sasuke. Tidak butuh semenit, Sasuke sudah berada di deretan _list_ kontak Hinata.

**Uchiha Sasuke 21.10**  
Hey, Hinata ya?

Lu pikir siapa? Jelas-jelas nama BBMnya Hyuuga Hinata.

**Uchiha Sasuke 21.10**  
Maaf ya soal yang tadi... Gue kaget banget ngeliat lu lari-lari sambil nangis gitu. Gara-gara itu gue dimarahin sama Kakashi-sensei, tapi jujur gue gak maksud jahat sama lu kok, sorry ya...

Hinata hampir dibuat pingsan. 'SASUKE NGE_CHATT_ GUE!' teriak Hinata yang sangat OOC.

**Hyuuga Hinata 21.11**  
Gak apa apa hehe. Aku memang hanya butiran debu.

'Ah, sial! Kenapa aku malah bikin lelucon!' sesal Hinata.

**Uchiha Sasuke 21.11**  
Hah? Butiran debu? Maksudnya?

_Sweatdropped_. Jelas banget Sasuke itu bukannya tidak peka, tetapi bodoh.

**Uchiha Sasuke 21.11**  
Btw, lagi apa? Hehe

Jantung Hinata berdegup semakin cepat. Hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan singkat, Hinata sukses melayang. Kejadian siang tadi hilang begitu saja dari ingatannya. Namanya juga cewek, harapannya tinggi. Butuh lima menit untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu.

**Hyuuga Hinata 21.16**  
Lagi tidur-tiduran, gak tau mau ngapain, hehe. Sasuke sendiri?

**Uchiha Sasuke 21.16**  
Wah, nganggur ya? Sama dong. Bagus lah, gimana kalo kita mulai bahas tugas yang tadi Kakashi-sensei kasih? Kita coba cicil aja dulu

Dan _mood_ Hinata kembali _down_. Ekspetasinya tidak sesuai harapan. Ia kira Sasuke tulus meminta maaf padanya, ternyata ia hanya sekedar ingin menanyakan tugas! Hinata pun hanya bisa menjerit sebagai alternatif lain meluapkan kekesalannya, daripada ia banting _blackberry_-nya?

"Tukang harkos!"

._.

Seminggu Hinata lalui bersama Sasuke. Tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tidaklah mudah. Sasuke dan Hinata harus kreatif dalam mengerjakan tugas yang satu ini demi mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Sulit sekali mendapatkan nilai yang baik di mata pelajaran Fisika. Kakashi-sensei pelit sekali dengan nilai. Oleh karena itu, setiap pulang sekolah Sasuke selalu memaksa Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut, padahal kegiatan Hinata sepulang sekolah cukup banyak. Namun, Hinata lebih memilih mengalah. Sebenernya sih, demi Sasuke, neng Hinata rela melakukan apa saja. Dasar cewek.

Sasuke sangat menggebu-gebu demi mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Ia tidak peduli jika setiap hari harus mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah jika mereka mengerjakan tugas hingga larut. Ia juga rela mengorbankan uang jajannya demi membeli peralatan-peralatan terbaik yang akan digunakan untuk eksperimennya. Soal presentasi, ia percaya pada Hinata, meskipun Hinata kurang percaya diri di depan publik, tetapi gagasan-gagasan yang diberikan Hinata selalu menarik. Hinata mampu mempresentasikan ke depan, meskipun agak kaku dan terbata-bata. Ia juga cepat tanggap dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Kakashi-sensei atau teman sekelasnya. Sasuke beruntung mendapat partner seperti Hyuuga Hinata, dan Sasuke sangat berhutang padanya, karena berkat bantuan Hinata, mereka mendapat nilai yang sangat baik.

Hari itu Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang dengan motor bebek kesayangannya, meskipun tugas telah selesai, ia merasa berhutang budi kepada perempuan yang satu ini. Belum lagi kesalahan yang dibuatnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Te-terima kasih, Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata malu-malu setelah turun dari motor.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," ucap Sasuke datar setelah melepas helm-nya, "justru aku yang berterima kasih."

Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Hmm?" gumam Hinata penasaran.

"Ah, lupakan," Sasuke menarik kata-katanya. Ia tampak ragu.

"Ke-kenapa, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran.

"Um.. Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Hmm?"

"Mau tidak besok sepulang sekolah, aku traktir kau makan, di mall yang baru itu," ucap Sasuke memberanikan diri, entah mengapa ia susah sekali untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, padahal hanya sebatas ajakan kepada seorang teman. Ia merasa masih berhutang pada Hinata, namun di lain sisi, ia menginginkan hal itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata terperanjat. Sulit dipercaya.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa ya, ya sudah tidak apa," potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab. Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menggunakan helm-nya.

"Tu-tunggu Sa-Sasuke, a-aku belum jawab,"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Seminggu terakhir ini membawa perubahan besar bagi Sasuke. Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Ia sadar ternyata Hinata orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Ketika Hinata tersipu malu, wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Ingin Sasuke mencubit pipi mulus Hinata itu. Hinata juga beda dari perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Jika perempuan-perempuan lain menggebu-gebu untuk mendekatinya, tidak bagi Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih menunggu dengan sabar. _Well_, meskipun itu tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Kalau saja Hinata tidak sekelompok dengan Sasuke, belum tentu ada kemajuan sepesat ini, kan?

"Jadi?"

"Iya, aku mau," Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di balik helm-nya. "Bagus, kutunggu besok sepulang sekolah,"

"I-iya,"

Sejak saat itu Hinata dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak hanya sekedar teman sekelompok atau partner dalam tugas, tetapi sebagai seorang teman, sahabat, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sampai akhirnya, tiba juga saat dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun Hinata butuh waktu hingga lulus SMA. Hinata tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya itu. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingat momen-momen bersama Sasuke. Momen saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Momen saat Sasuke menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya perempuan itu. Penantiannya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terbalaskan. Tuhan mendengar do'a-do'anya. '_God, bless me!_' jeritnya dalam hati.

._.

Berbeda universitas tidak masalah bagi Sasuke dan Hinata karena universitas mereka hanya dibatasi beberapa mil. Tidak jarang Sasuke mengunjungin Hinata meskipun harus naik kereta selama beberapa jam, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika Hinata sedang mengalami libur semester, ia kembali ke Konoha untuk tinggal selama periode liburan semester belum berakhir. Hinata bisa sebulan atau dua bulan menetap di Konoha. Sasuke yang memang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha tidak perlu repot-repot pulang kampung seperti Hinata, karena dia memang tinggal di Konoha. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak akan berpaling ke wanita lain meskipun mereka menjalankan _long distance relationship_.

Justru karena itu, Hinata merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke _flat_. Datar. Mereka jarang sekali bertengkar. Untuk ukuran posesif, Hinata jauh lebih posesif daripada Sasuke sendiri. Hinata sering menanyakan, "Kamu lagi ngapain? Sama siapa? Ngapain aja? Kamu sama cewek ya di sana? Jangan bohong sama aku," dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sekedar bertanya, "Kamu sudah makan?" atau "Kamu lagi apa?" atau "Hari ini gak kemana-mana?" singkat padat jelas.

Pernah suatu hari Hinata memancing Sasuke agar Sasuke cemburu pada dirinya.

"Kamu di mana?" tanya Sasuke lewat telfon.

"Di te-tempat makan ramen, biasa,"

"Oh, sama siapa?"

"Sa-sama temen aku, cowok," Hinata menekan kata 'cowok'. Niatnya sih mau buat Sasuke cemburu.

"Oh... gitu, oke selamat makan, jangan pulang larut-larut,"

_What_?! Bahkan Sasuke tidak menanyakan siapa nama cowok yang menemani Hinata. Sepertinya urat kecemburuannya sudah putus. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Gimana?" ujar Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Se-seperti biasa, tidak ada respons," Hinata menghela nafas.

"Hahh, Sasuke Sasuke, kenapa ia tidak peka sekali,"

"Entahlah," dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakuan pacarnya itu.

Dan hal-hal yang membuat Hinata kesal tidak hanya itu. Pernah sewaktu Hinata libur semester, ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk tinggal di Konoha selama beberapa minggu. Saat itu Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menganggur. Tidak ada rencana atau jadwal kuliah hari itu. Seperti biasa, setiap malam mereka melakukan ritual telpon-menelpon.

"Ka-kamu lagi apa?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain,"

"Sa-sama dong, a-aku juga nih lagi gak ngapa-ngapain, bo-bosen di rumah," pancing Hinata supaya Sasuke mengajaknya nonton atau setidaknya pergi makan keluar, hmm.

"Hmm, iya ya, enaknya ngapain?"

"Gi-gimana ka-kalo nonton atau keluar sekedar jalan-jalan atau makan?" usul Hinata.

"Ide bagus! Kalo begitu aku telpon Naruto dulu ya,"

"Na-Naruto? Untuk?"

"Aku mau ngajak dia nobar, aku baru inget malam ini ada Barca sama Chelsea,"

_Sweatdropped_. Lagi-lagi Hinata gagal memancing Sasuke. Sungguh pacarnya yang satu ini tidak peka. Seandainya Hinata adalah perempuan yang tangguh, cerewet, dan tidak malu, mungkin Hinata sudah marah-marah ditelpon, "Jadi kamu lebih milih bola daripada aku?!" sayangnya Hinata terlalu ayu, sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, "O-oke," ucapnya kecewa.

._.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa kecewa karena diharkosin sama Sasuke. Sungguh, ia mengira Sasuke akan melamarnya, ternyata? Ah, lupakan. Hinata terlalu malas untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang sukses membuatnya malu.

"Hey, Hinata,"

Tidak ada respons.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Tetap tidak ada respons.

"Hinata sayang~"

"Diem!" akhirnya Hinata bersuara juga.

"Tuh kan, dipanggil sayang baru nyaut," canda Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli, "Kenapa sih?"

"Pi-pikir aja sendiri!" Hinata menjawab sinis. Wow, OOC sekali saudara-saudara. Maklum do'i sedang PMS.

Untung saja Hinata sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia segera masuk dan mengunci pintu di luar sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat masuk.

"Hinata, kok aku gak boleh masuk sih?" Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu. Ia masih kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu meskipun Sasuke mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. "Pu-pulang aja, sana!"

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Pi-pikir sendiri!"

"Aku lagi gak bisa mikir!"

"Da-dasar, gak peka!"

"Bukain dulu Hinata, biar aku jelasin,"

Merasa risih dengan ketukan-ketukan yang Sasuke buat, akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya namun tidak langsung menyambut Sasuke. Ia malah pergi dan duduk di sofanya. Hinata melipat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Hinata. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggu Sasuke hingga melamarnya. Sama seperti tiga tahun ia menunggu Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Pikiran Hinata saat ini sedang tidak karuan, ia tidak bisa berpikiran positif, wajar jika ia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bukan salah Sasuke ketika mengikat sepatunya tadi, kan? Sasuke hanya meminta izin untuk mengikat sepatu. Seandainya Hinata tidak menaruh harapan tinggi akan kejadian itu, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Sasuke menutup pintu sebelum mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata. Ia menatap pacarnya bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Maaf,"

Hinata tetap tidak memberi respon. Matanya menatap lurus layar TV di depannya.

"Hinata..." ucap Sasuke lirih, "Maaf ya," bola mata gelapnya menatap Hinata sedih. Rasa bersalah mencuat di hatinya.

"Maaf jika selama ini kamu terlalu lama menunggu. Maaf jika aku kurang peka, pernah membuatmu sakit hati karena harapan-harapan kosong," Sasuke melas.

Sasuke mengharapkan Hinata menentang perkataannya, "Bener, bagus sudah sadar," tetapi Hinata justru membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya bersuara. Pikirannya mulai tenang. Lagipula, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, ini hanyalah salah paham. "Lu-luapakan, i-ini juga salahku karena terlalu banyak berharap sama kamu."

"Tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Soal yang tadi itu, aku serius Hinata."

"Ma-maksud kamu?"

"Saat aku menali tali sepatuku, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengikat tali sepatu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu di saku jas yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah keluar dari saku jas hitamnya. "Ini,"

Hinata terpaku melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah itu.

"Ini cincin, sebenernya ingin aku keluarkan saat di tengah jalan tadi, ah, bahkan seminggu yang lalu," lanjut Sasuke, "tetapi setiap ingin mengeluarkannya aku takut. Takut kamu menolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih, "Ke-kenapa kamu harus takut?"

"Aku takut karena aku sadar, Hinata," Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata lavender itu dalam-dalam, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata, "aku sadar akan semua kesalahanku. Semua hal yang selalu membuatmu kesal. Semua kekuranganku dalam hubungan kita. Tetapi aku tidak tahu cara merubahnya, aku bingung harus bagaimana,"

"Maaf,"

"Sasuke... Aku—"

"Hyuuga Hinata..." kali ini Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di depan Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut, tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya berdebar, rasanya ingin melompat saat itu juga. Dan kali ini Hinata yakin, Sasuke tidak main-main. "Maukah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku," sebelah tangan Sasuke membuka kotak kecil merah tersebut sehingga menampakkan cincin berlian yang sangat indah, "selamanya?"

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bahkan mulutnya tak mampu mengaluarkan suara. Ia sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan kebahagiannya saat itu karena momen tersebut terlalu indah untuk dideskripsikan.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sasuke memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Hinata.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih...' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Jadi..." Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata, "aku dimaafin, kan?" sambung Sasuke.

"I-iya," ucap Hinata malu.

Tidak lama ia merasa Sasuke telah mendekapnya. Ia merasa hangat. _Relieve_. Lega. Karena akhirnya, semua beban yang menghantuinya pun terangkat. Sekarang ia tahu, meskipun Sasuke tidak peka. Meskipun Sasuke tidaklah sempurna, tetapi cinta yang Sasuke berikan sangatlah tulus.

Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

.

.

._.

"Halo?"

"Ha-hai, Sa-Sasuke-kun, be-besok kamu ada acara?"

"Hmm, tidak, kau sendiri?"

"Sa-sama, sepertinya besok kita menganggur lagi ya," Hinata terkekeh.

"Mungkin,"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau menonton atau keluar sekedar makan?"

"Oh iya, ide bagus, besok aku akan mengajak Naruto nobar sepertinya," ucap Sasuke polos, "kamu enggak pergi kemana-mana?"

_Tutt..tutt.._

telpon pun mati.

"Lho, Hinata? Kok dimatiin?

._.

**The end.**

._.

**Oke, maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Semoga menikmati. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu :D**


End file.
